


just before they lose it all

by closedcaptioning



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), WHY MUST THEY SUFFER, they are just teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closedcaptioning/pseuds/closedcaptioning
Summary: All Lance can see is red. All he needs is time they don't have.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	just before they lose it all

All Lance can see is red. 

Red like the cloudy haze of anger covering his vision, red like the blur of Keith’s uniform as he’d jumped out of his lion, red like the stain of Keith’s blood — 

“I— I’m s-scared.” Keith says quietly from where his head is propped on Lance’s arm. 

Lance feels the words like a blow to his chest. For Keith —  _ Keith _ — to admit so freely that he’s  _ scared _ …. Lance reaches out a trembling hand and brushes a piece of hair off of Keith’s sweaty brow. “Don’t be,” he tries to say confidently. “I’m right here with you.”

Keith turns his head so that his gaze can meet Lance’s. His eyes are glazed and unfocused, and there’s a trickle of red out of the side of his mouth. “Promise?” 

“Yes! I won’t leave you behind.” Lance says too loudly, clenching his fist. The static from his broken comm buzzes in his ears. They’re in a side hallway deep in a Galra ship. If Lance’s fast, he can make it back to a healing pod on the castle ship in fifteen doboshes. “We can face this together. When have I ever let you down?”

“But what about — “ Keith tries, breaking off with a cough. 

Lance grits his teeth. Of  _ course  _ —  _ of course _ during a time like this, Keith’s thinking about their other teammates — Shiro and Hunk, who shouted at Lance not to be hasty when he first heard the scream over Keith’s comm — Pidge, who Keith ran into the Galra ship to protect — “I don’t care about her.” Lance says vehemently. When Keith blinks at him incredulously, he amends, “I don’t care what anyone says. I’ve got your back, okay?”

Keith’s chest rises and falls shallowly. “...Okay.” he says softly.

Lance blinks hard, takes a shuddering breath. Up ahead, he can hear the footsteps of Galra sentries. He ducks around the corner.  _ Fifteen doboshes _ . Lance looks down at Keith, whose eyes are fluttering shut —  _ fifteen doboshes that we — that we don’t have. _ “Just take my hand, and close your eyes. Trust me.”

Keith’s eyebrows furrow. “I want to. I just —” His fingers twitch.

“Just what?” Lance peers around the corner. The purple lights of the hallway seem to flash mockingly at him. The sentries show no sign of stopping — they’re coming  _ this way  _ — 

“I don’t know if I can.” Keith responds weakly. His arm lifts shakily.

Lance reaches down and laces their fingers together. “I believe in you,” he says, grip tightening. “I always have.”


End file.
